Charlotte Wonka's childhood
by FanGurlz
Summary: Charlotte, Willy, and the rest of the gang flashback to Charlotte's childhood from the moment willy first laid eyes on her to her first candy! lot's of fluff! based off the 2005 film!
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte Wonka's childhood

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

I was with my dad in the inventing room working on our hair toffee, so far no luck.

"Dad, remind me again why we're wearing fake facial hair?" I asked generally confused.

My dad, Willy Wonka, turned around and looked at me, I giggled at his fake black mustache.

"Because, charlotte, we are working on _hair_ toffee and to get it working we must give it ideas of what the hair should look like" he answered.

I laughed through my brown beard "I'm sorry but it's hard to take you seriously in that mustache."

Before my dad could say anything an oompa loompa came tugging on his coat. He did some signals that I could never understand and left.

"Oh! We have company, charlotte" said daddy.

We pulled off our fake facial hair and walked to the main hallway where Charlie and the gang were looking at a huge book.

"whatcha got there guys?" I asked.

"I found it lying on the coffee table out here" said Charlie "it's a photo album."

My face went pale "photo album? Of what?"

"Your baby pictures" snickered veruca.

"WHAT?!" I cried "DAD! I thought you said you got rid of them all!"

"Ah, charlotte" said dad "I couldn't- I mean you were so cute!"

"Yeah" agreed Augustus.

"Really adorable!" said violet.

"Not the worst looking kid I've seen" shrugged mike.

"Really?" I asked unbelievably.

"Yeah!" said dad as they turned the page "oh! Look! That picture was taken the very same night I found charlotte on the steps of the factory!"

"Wow!" said the gang.

"She was so small" said Charlie amazed.

"Only a two months old according to the oompa loompa pedestrian" said daddy proudly.

I grinned "dad had no idea how to take care of me or what to do with me. Luckily he had the oompa loompa's to help…"

 _~flashback~_

Dad had just brought me in and was about to show me around the factory.

"Well, come on, I'll show you around" he said "it looks like you're going to be here awhile."

He walked away and I was still sitting in my basket on the table. I got bored the minute he left and started to get cranky and cry.

He came rushing back "what? What's wrong?"

I continued to cry.

He looked around "did something sad happen? Is that why you're crying?"

The oompa loompa's rolled their eyes watching us. They came up to dad and did some weird signals.

"What?" said dad "no, no way, nope, I'm not going to pick her up!"

I cried and cried on.

"You can just keep crying" he told me "I don't even know how to hold you!"

The oompa loompa's sat him down and one of them picked me up and held me showing him how to hold a baby. I still cried.

Then they handed me over to him, he reluctantly took me, and I immediately stopped crying.

"Oh, so now you stop!" he said a bit frustrated.

I cooed a bit, I was content in his arms and soon yawned feeling sleepy.

He smiled down at me, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, baby" he said.

 _ **AN: aww! Cute! In the next chapter we'll see how charlotte got her name!**_


	2. 2 how Charlotte became Charlotte!

2\. How charlotte became charlotte

 _ **Willy's P.O.V**_

"That's really sweet" said veruca as charlotte finished telling the story of how I found her.

"And funny!" said violet, she turned to me "you were really that clueless on how to raise a baby?"

"No, she's just overreacting" I said.

"No, I'm not" charlotte grinned.

"Yes, you are" I shot back.

"No, I'm not" she retorted.

Charlie rolled his eyes "alright, there's no point in fighting over it… but for the record charlotte's right!"

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"HA!" said charlotte.

I looked at Charlie, astounded. "Why'd you take her side?"

"She's my girlfriend" Charlie shrugged.

Charlotte stuck out her tongue at me.

"She's mocking me!" I whined at Charlie pointing at charlotte "Charlie make her stop!"

"Okay!" mike said, interrupting our argument "question: how did charlotte ever get her name?"

"Excellent question!" exclaimed charlotte.

I stared at her proudly "I get to tell this one!"

 _~flashback~_

I had just fed charlotte a bottle and was putting her to bed. Her bedroom wasn't ready yet so she was sleeping in my room in a crib that the oompa lompa's made.

She yawned a cute little yawn.

"Yeah I'm tired too, baby" I said yawning myself "wait, what do I call you? You can't be a baby all your life?"

She stared up at me with big brown eyes as if to say ' _don't ask me, pal!'_

"Well, you're a girl" I said "we figured that out when I changed you! So what's a girl's name that sounds cute like you?"

She took a pink elephant plushy and sucked on it as if she was thinking too.

"Well my names Willy … so how about Wilma!"

She dropped the pink elephant, shocked, as if to say _'no way!'_

"Yeah that's pretty unoriginal" I said.

She reached her little arms up trying to get the lollipops on her mobile.

"You like candy?" I asked "so do I! That's a good name candy!"

"ga!" she squealed disapprovingly.

"Yeah, your right" I sighed "if only this were as easy as naming a chocolate bar…"

Then it hit me like a sugar rush.

"What about a name that sounds like chocolate!" I said excited.

She smiled up at me as if to say _'now you're getting it!'_

"Like charlotte!" I all but yelled "yeah, that's it!"

I picked her up out of her crib and spun her around in the air. She giggled.

"You'll be Charlotte Wonka!" I said proudly. It was a happy moment then charlotte spit up on my red velvet coat.

I made a disgusted face "maybe I shouldn't have spun you around so much."

She giggle and cooed.

 _ **An: And there you have it! Fun fact: the names willy suggested were the ones I used at first before I came up with charlotte! Till the next chapter! Stay sweet!**_


End file.
